First Love
by Hardyfaninoz
Summary: Timeline: Part 1 is 6 cyclesyears after Terra Firma follows actual plot up to Terra Firma, then goes AU. Parts 2, 3 and 4 are all backstory at this point we are now a bit over a cycle after Terra Firma.
1. First Love Chapter 1

Title: First Love

Author: Me

Timeline: Part 1 is set 6 cycles/years after Terra Firma Follows actual plot up to Terra Firma, then goes AU. Parts 2,3 and 4 are all back-story.

Notes/Thoughts: 

Disclaimers: David, Rockne, Brian and co are the real geniuses. I own nothing but the hands pressing the keys and the strange brain this came from.

John couldn't believe it he was finally getting a second chance to go home, only this time he'd be able to show his Dad, Sisters, Bobby and DK his new family.

He had left D'Argo, Rygel and the others aboard Moya at the other end of the newly created wormhole that he had hoped IASA wouldn't be able to track. He wanted this to be a private reunion just for his friends and family on Earth to get to know about the changes his life had taken since their last meeting all those cycles ago.

His son Jack had rushed to board the transport pod and it had taken a full 2 arns of struggle to finally get settled.

As he approached Earth he turned on the newly installed cloaking device yet, another freebie from one of the many races thankful to the saviour of the universe. John chuckled thinking about the reaction everyone down there will have if they knew what these amazing, exotic and in a lot of cases crazy aliens now thought of the inferior human.

As he landed and attempted to hind the pod the rest of his family quickly prepared for the journey to his fathers home.

They arrived he noticed Oliva's car parked on the street and DK's bike in the drive. He could see that there were only a few lights on in the house just enough to deter any burglars from breaking in but enough for John to know that no one was home.

In the darkness he searched the yard for the fake rock that contained the spare key to the house. After locating it he let himself in.

Looking around he could see the renovating down after his last trip here. His father obviously had seen fit to make a few design changes as well as getting the damage repaired. It took John a little time to get his bearings but he eventually found his old room, it was bigger then it had previously been maybe his father was hoping the next time he returned he'd need extra room for his new family.

He heard his Dad's car pull up and wanting this to be a surprise stayed in the kitchen until he heard the door open.

Stepping out of the shadows as Oliva turned the family room lights on the surprised reaction was just the one he was hoping for. Allowing them time to settled down and gather their thoughts before the next big surprise.

Gathering enough sense to make his brain, lips and voice just able to work together Jack still shocked managed to get out "S-Son, Is that really you"

"Yeah. Dad, I told you that I'd find a way back" John gasped a little overcome by emotion himself upon seeing the 3 people this side of the universe who meant the most to him.

"So Johnny bring anyone else with you, mmmmm" Oliva who could still remember giving John their mothers' ring hoping he and Aeryn had sorted things out.

John smiled asked them to have a seat and wait as he rushed back into the kitchen.

Oliva could see that John was talking to someone unable to see who due to a wall blocking her view and the distance between herself and John didn't allow the voices to travel. She could however see by the body language the John was trying to convince whoever this was to come over.

John returned standing in the doorway turned around and faced each of them in turn.

"Dad"  
"DK"  
"Livvy"

"I'd like you to meet my son Jack and his mother and my wife Chiana"

Jack, Oliva and DK turned to each other the surprise in their faces made seeing John look as normal as meeting each other as they did almost each week.

As John and Chiana sat in the 2-seater couch, he could see from the looks that they wanted to know what had happened but couldn't get the words out. "Well, guys I guess I've got a bit of explaining to do, eh?" John continued, "I guess you could say that this adventure actually started way back in 1985..."


	2. First Love Chapter 2

About 6 cycles earlier

"Pilot, Can you give me a location on our esteemed dominar?" asked John. "Yes, Commander he is currently in the galley"

As John walked into the galley he noticed Rygel was stuffing his face as per usual. There were empty chocolate wrappers covering the floor near his sled "Hey Guido, you better pace yourself man, we won't be swinging by Hershey any time soon." A wide-eyed shaking Rygel looked up to see Crichton standing over him trying to grab a bar for himself "Crichton, when I become Dominar again I must speak with your leaders and organise some trade pacts. Your planet needs some protection warships for chocolate!"

John turned and walked out of the galley laughing to himself "Guns for money, warships for chocolate. What will they think of next?" He was still laughing as he approached Aeryn. He could see she was holding a Lakka bud. Suddenly the laughter stopped he tried to avoid her looking for another exit but the only other direction lead straight back to the galley. "Oh no John, We WILL talk about this now!" Aeryn was yelling but from the hoarseness of her voice and the redness in her cheeks John could tell that Aeryn had been crying. "Noranti, tells me she gave this dren to you to make you forget...make you forget about me" John sighed "Aeryn, just drop it I'm not going to talk about this now!" Aeryn had now taken her emotions under better control. "NO, WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS NOW, JOHN, NOW!!!!"

"Aeryn, Shut up! Pilot I'm having trouble with my coms can you test them I understand that it will cause all comms to be down for 30 microts." "As you wish Commander." Raising a hand to her mouth to stop her for talking John continued "Aeryn, Scorpius is on board he is trying to find the key, you're the key Aeryn and if he realises this he will use you and the baby and I will not be able to stop him." "And you think he is using the comms?" Aeryn asked but it wasn't John who answered her question "Pilot, are we having trouble with the comms?" "No Scorpius I was just running some tests." Aeryn smiled she whispered to John so as not to be picked up by the comms "Ok, John I believe you but you have to stop taking this." All John could do was nod.

3 Solar Days later

As Aeryn walked into command, D'Argo turned to her and asked "So, how is he?" "He's doing better but he is still covered in sweat, talking to himself.... more then usual and still has the shakes" Chiana who had also just joined them on command "Wrinkles, says that there is something that will help him but she doesn't have any hear we're heading for a planet that has it now, We should be there within 3 arns." "Thanks Chi, When we get there I'll go down and you know what we need so your coming with me, D'Argo while I'm gone you need to monitor Crichton's condition."

On the planet Aeryn and Chiana were walking back to the transport pod having found the things they required. Suddenly, there were explosions and then screams. Aeryn turned to Chiana "Scarrens, get to the pod now! I will meet you there wait half an arn if I'm not back go. Just get yourself safe" Chiana ran the short distance remaining between her current location and Moya's transport pod.

Chiana waited she knew Aeryn said ½ an arn but she still waited. A full arn had passed before she closed the pods doors and took off _what am I going to do? How do I explain this to John?_ As the pod was landed in the hanger Chiana slowly got out she just hoped John wasn't there not yet. D'Argo and Noranti meet her and the hanger bay doors. She handed the pouches to Noranti and told her to get the medicine for John ready. D'Argo knew something was wrong "Aer-Aeryn didn't make it we were ambushed by Scarrens down there." D'Argo was shocked he just kept on repeating, "We will find her, we MUST find her"

John awoke feeling a lot better then he had in a weeken. "Guys, Where is Aeryn? D'Argo? Fluffy? Pip?" "John, the Scarrens have her Chiana only just made it out to tell us about it"

"Why, didn't anyone tell me about the sooner, we have to go find her, we need to get her back!!!!!!" "John, calm yourself we have already got a lock on her location we should be arriving at the planet in the next solar day." "Thanks D, you too Pip. I just need go and think. I'll be on the terrace if you need me"

As they got to the planet they were told Aeryn was being held on they received a transmission from the planet. D'Argo answered the call it was War Minister Akhna. "Is John Crichton there? He should witness this" "John can you come down to command now"

John entered command and Akhna continued "Well if it isn't the _great_ John Crichton" With that the view panned to a cell there was someone in there but he couldn't see who, the figured came out of the shadows, It was Aeryn. "Did you really think it would be that easy to find her, that we would leave our tracks that open?" "This is a little payback for the Dreadnought you destroyed back at Da-Bam-Da" With the Ahkna raised a pulse pistol John and after a single shot to the head and Aeryn's body collapsed. The view went static. Everyone on Moya was in shock. All John could do was fall down. He couldn't talk, He couldn't move, All he could think about was _Scorpy was right, the Peacekeepers are the lesser of the two evils. This Scarren hat lady bitch has taken my every thing, my only thing._ He couldn't breath

His entire world went black.


	3. First Love Chapter 3

Aeryn awoke not sure where she was or how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was telling Chiana to get to the pod and wait ½ an arn for her and seeing the Nebari race off, then turning to see the group of Charrids and Scarrens following them. She saw herself take out a few of the Charrids, then there was just pain and darkness. Still weak, she passed out again.She awoke again unsure of how much time had passed. She still didn't know where she was, but felt strong enough to search and try to find out. She could tell that wherever she was, it was beautiful. Trees, streams and mountains--just as she had imagined the Sebacean home world to be.

She could see two males off in the distance. With her hand hovering cautiously over the pulse pistol still strapped to her thigh, Aeryn approached them. As they turned with her approach, she could see it was a old man and one much younger, although still of a mature age. She instantly recognised him, and although she didn't know the face of the other, older male, she strangely still knew exactly who he was.

"Is this a dream?" she asked

"Not exactly" the younger male answered

Then it became clear to Aeryn where she was.About 6 monens later

Chiana walked into command visibly tired. D'Argo was there, keeping an eye on the scans. They had just gotten away from the latest attempt by Grayza to get Crichton. The Luxan temporarily turned his gaze away from the monitor to face the young Nebari. "Chiana, how is John today?" he asked.

"He's no better. He barely moves, has hardly eaten for the last half cycle. Being on this ship is killing him, D'Argo." Chiana yawned and slumped onto a chair and continued. "He needs to get off Moya. He is useless to both us and himself in this condition."

D'Argo sighed and sat next to Chiana "Chi, I know. I can see what being here is doing to John, but we cannot stop Grayza, Akhna, Staleek, Scorpius. They're all still out there, and they're all _still_ after us"

Chiana wearily looked up at D'Argo. "D'Argo, we have **got** to find some way of helping him, of getting those frellniks off his back for a little while."

Pilots voice crackled over the coms. "Captain D'Argo, Moya and I both agree with Chiana. We need to help Commander Crichton. He has helped all of us on countless occasions and asked for nothing in return...."

Chiana finished Pilot's thought for him. "...except for us to return the favour when someone else needed it, but what can we do?"

Having waited for Chiana to finish, Pilot continued his previous thought. "I believe that I could be of assistance. We are close to a small group of planets. Favorable atmospheric conditions mean that Crichton could stay on one of the planets undetected, while Moya could continue to evade the Peacekeepers and Scarrens. I understand that it is not a permanent solution, but it will at least allow Commander Crichton time to heal."

Several arns later

Moya entered the orbit of the centre planet in the system. It was by far the most hospitable planet of the three in the system. With Crichton still a dishevelled, incoherent shell of his former self, Chiana was feeling guilty that she had made it back instead of Aeryn. She was thinking that she was somehow responsible for Aeryn's death, and that she may have been able to have done something back on the commerce planet that would've saved Aeryn's life, so as a way to try to make it up to him, agreed to accompany John for the duration of his recovery away from Moya. D'Argo and Rygel would stay on Moya and (hopefully) lead any pursuers away from the planet.

On the planet, Chiana supported John as they entered a structure that John would have described as a shack. It wasn't much, but they didn't want to draw attention to themselves and this abandoned and isolated dwelling allowed both Crichton and Chiana time to rest without fear of being found, at least not immediately. Everyone knew it could be a while before they were reunited. Chiana had been given a secure one-way long range com. She was only to use it once Crichton had recovered, and unless there was an emergency, Moya would not return until the transmission was received. In their lives they had learnt that it would be to dangerous for them to return and lead whomever the frell was chasing them this time to an unprepared and undefended Crichton.

As D'Argo headed back to Moya in the transport pod, Chiana looked up until it was out of sight. Then her attention went straight to Crichton, still sleeping following the tranquilizer given to him to get him off the ship. Everyone knew he had to get off, and Chiana was sure that in the back of his mind, Crichton, too, knew he needed a break. Being on Moya wasn't doing him any good. The memories just hurt too much. Over time he would forgive them for doing this, she was sure.

8 or 10 arns later

Crichton started to stir. He looked around and saw that nothing seemed familiar. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? "H-Hello?" John murmured cautiously into the dimness. He wouldn't deny that he was startled by not only with getting a response, but also by the voice that carried it. "Hey Old Man, finally up?" whispered Chiana.

Regaining at least some his bearings, John continued the conversation, being careful not to raise his voice too loudly, in case the reason for Chiana's whispered response was that wherever they were was being monitored "Pip, where are we?"

Chiana, not wanting to burden Crichton with too much information or too many problems, answered simply, "Safe." Internally she continued _"for now."_

6 monens later

John had been making slow progress. It had taken a while, but he was finally moving around, eating regular meals and was not talking to himself...as much.

Chiana and John walked together to a clearing by the lake. They both enjoyed it there, being able to just sit and think about how their lives had brought them to this point; all the dren, suffering, death, destruction and on the rare good days, the happiness and amazing sights they had seen due to their actions.

Chiana's thoughts of her brother were suddenly interrupted by a different male's voice. It was solemn, quite nearly inaudible. "Pip, when does the pain stop? When do the nightmares go away? How do I continue living when Aeryn....she....my centre is dead?" It had shocked her at first that he hadn't wanted to talk about Aeryn, despite her subtle hints, knowing that he would need to talk before the true healing could begin. After gathering her thoughts she turned to him, seeing the sadness in his eyes. 'At least they are not as distant anymore'. "As you once told me, it doesn't, but we have to find a way to continue and fight go on living. She would've wanted that--you cannot fail her memory now. Look at me and Nerri- I was sure he was dead and was ready to join him, but I didn't. You stopped me, and now I know he is still alive. You must continue to have hope"

John chuckled for the first time in a long while. "Chi, when did our roles become reversed?"

Chiana, putting her hands on his cheeks, looked in his eyes and smiled. "Remember another thing you said to me? When someone else needs it, pass it on."

They continued to talk, both of them losing track of time. Before they realised it, it was dark and time to head back. Once they got back inside, John sat next to Chiana on the carved bench they had converted into a sofa "Thanks, Pip. I needed that. You know, it's been a long time since I've been the one doing the talking. The last time I did that-needed to do that-was before I'd even met any of you. It was back in 1985. My life was a mess; I was arguing with my Dad on anything from world politics to whose turn it was to feed the cat. My relationship with my mother and sisters wasn't much better either. Then one day I met this amazing girl..." He paused, remembering. _Storming out of the house after yet another fight with his father. Going for a drive. Then stopping, seeing her crouched on the sidewalk. Asking her if she needed a lift, then seeing her crawl over the front of Betty, and climb in through the open window_. "Her name was Karen Shaw. She actually listened-just sat there letting me talk about all the crap that was going on in my life at the time with my father. I had always wanted to get into the space program but could never see a way, and she told me that I would do it. My father may have gotten me the connections I needed to get in, but Karen gave me the belief I needed. It was more than just a physical connection with her." A weak smile appeared on his lips, and was quickly gone as he continued, but Chiana was still able to catch it. "Then almost as soon as she came, she was gone again. I searched for her for weeks-- nearly convinced DK to take a cross-country road trip looking up every Shaw in the country hoping to find a lead. He was finally able to convince me not to go, but I never stopped thinking about her. I had relationships after that; Alex, Caroline, others, but nothing compared until I got out here and met Aeryn. At first I thought I was blessed; finally a second chance to find my other half. Most people only have one. Both were different, and looking back, Aeryn was always THE one, but I only found her after the universe was opened up to me. Karen was always very special to me, and had I not been spat out here that cross-country trip would still have happened."

As they both went to bed to sleep, Chiana found she couldn't. Her mind was racing. Endless thoughts—'_Do I tell him? Will it do more harm than good? Will he want to know? Is it too soon? Or too late to let him know?'_


	4. First Love Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back on Moya, things, as usual, had found a way to get extremely bad at the worst possible time. D'Argo thought, _'What did John call it? Murphy's Law?' _Grayza had found their position. They had remained relatively free from danger since they had left Chiana and John on the planet. Until now.

They hoped John had improved and that both Chiana and Crichton stayed out of trouble long enough for him to recover. D'Argo wasn't sure how long it would take for Crichton to get over Aeryn's death, but he would give his friend all the time that he needed. He was awaiting the time that he would be reunited with his best friend and his former lover. He missed both of them greatly and needed a break in routine. Rygel's complaining and Noranti's... well, nothing about that woman redeemed itself to the Luxan. Without both Chiana and John on board it had gotten very quiet on Moya. At first the reduced crew enjoyed the peace, but they all missed the others.

Both of the options that were presented to D'Argo were far from ideal. They could try and disguise the ship as a Scarren vessel, hoping that Grayza wouldn't want to start a fight and leave, however nearby planets had proven less than receptive to Scarrens and this action might cause more problems than it solved. The second option was to Starburst away from the danger of the Command Carrier, however, due the distance required to safely get away, it would leave their friends exposed and it would take Pilot some time to trace a path back to the planet. Rygel wanted to run, Noranti thought that they needed to stay and not leave Crichton and Chiana exposed. It was time for D'Argo to make a decision. If they left it much longer the Command Carrier would be close enough to leave both options redundant.

Not wanting to anger the locals, knowing that they might well need their assistance in the future, D'Argo decided the best option was to Starburst away. He didn't like either option, but he would be of no use to anyone dead, or in chains. The fact that Grayza was still chasing them and that the Scarrens didn't appear to be mounting for attack indicated that their wormhole knowledge hadn't progressed. D'Argo was certain they hadn't been able to capture Crichton, either. In the back of his mind he thought they might have captured him, but gotten nothing. He however refused to believe this was true. He had already lost enough friends that way. As Moya entered Starburst, D'Argo's thoughts were with his friends--now alone, and isolated on the planet even more than before, and more than ever intended. He hoped they would be able to survive long enough for him to return with Moya into transmission range of the comms.

Meanwhile elsewhereChiana got out of bed. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was still night outside. She couldn't sleep. Wandering out of her room, she grabbed a raslak, and sat at the table. She thought about John's revelation earlier that day. While her time on Earth had indicated to her that humans held special feelings for their first, she hadn't realized just how much it had meant to Crichton. Even after all these cycles, this human continued to surprise her. As soon as she thought she'd gotten to understand him, another layer of his emotion was unveiled.

She had decided that John would need to know. Chiana didn't know how or when to tell him or even what Crichton's reaction would be once he knew, but was sure that she had to tell him. Triumphantly she headed back to her bed. This matter was far from resolved, but enough so to allow her to get some sleep.

John was already awake by the time Chiana rose that morning, and she was greeted with a customary "Hey, there, sleepy head". He was working on..._something_. Intrigued, Chiana asked him what he was working on. "This, Pip," pointing to the hollowed out log, "is a boat, and this..." picking up a long stick, "is a rod. I'm going fishing or whatever there is in that lake. Wanna come with?"

"Nope, you go ahead, Old Man. I think we could both use a break from each other," Chiana responded with a wry smile on her face. Knowing it was said in jest, Crichton continued the joke. Sniffing, he responded, "Oh, so you don't love me anymore, Pip?" Breaking into light laughter while walking away, and tilting her head, Chiana said over her shoulder, "We're starting to run low on some supplies. I'll go into town and pick up a few things: Fellip Nectar, Raslak... You know; the essentials."

John packed, and even though it was only small carry, the boat meant the short walk to the lake still took longer the usual. When he arrived he pushed the boat out into the water and jumped in. Preparing his line, he cast off and then waited. Nothing was biting. He wasn't sure if it was the bait he was using, or if there wasn't actually anything in the lake. However, the reason for the excursion was not to catch anything, but just to give him time to relax; it didn't take long before he was asleep.

Chiana had made her way into the centre of the commerce district on the planet. She had been able to pick up almost all of the supplies needed without any problems. While she still got some looks from the locals, (after all, being the only Nebari on the planet would have that effect) most of them accepted her, and she had been here before while John was recuperating.

With all the needed shopping done and still a long time left before the business day ended, Chiana decided to have a look around at the other stores. The previous trips into the commerce district had all been quick visits just get what was needed and get back as soon as possible in case Crichton stirred. With him now well on the way to full recovery, Chiana finally had some time to herself. Searching the few stores, she was unable to find much that excited her.

With it now well into the afternoon on the planet, she was ready to head back to Crichton when she heard something that got her attention. Someone had recognised her. Knowing that Crichton was the only one on the planet who knew her, and it being unlikely that Moya would've returned to the planet before she had contacted them, Chiana was sure that the sound she heard was that of bounty hunters. She wasn't sure if they had landed on the planet knowing she or Crichton was there, but Chiana knew from past experience not to hang around to find out. It was time to get back and warn Crichton, unless he already knew about them. Chiana quickly started off back towards the lake.

Crichton's nap was interrupted by Chiana's panicked yelling of his name from the shore. Rowing towards her, John could see that she was uneasy about something and knowing their luck over the last 5 cycles he had a fair idea of what it was. Someone had found them. The only question in his mind was who. He reached Chiana, who was still scanning the area making sure that there was no one there, hoping that the bounty hunters hadn't followed her. "Crichton, I-I don't know how, but I think they have found us. I saw bounty hunters in the town centre. They saw me, I think. I think I was able to lose them, for now, but we should get going. I'll contact D'Argo. Hopefully, if nothing's happened to them, then they should be able to make it here in a few arns."

Leaving the boat on the shore of the lake, Crichton and Chiana both quickly headed back to the dwelling that they had called home over the last half cycle. Chiana rummaged through their belongings awhile before finding the comm. There was nothing but static on the other end of the connection. They looked at each other. "Frelling typical," they said in unison.

They had to make a decision. They could either stay here and wait, continue to try and get through to D'Argo and hope that he got there before the bounty hunters discovered where they were on the planet (if they didn't already know), or they could move-- continue to run and hope that something came up; maybe a transport, or a better hiding place, or... anything. In the end, they agreed that for now, staying would be the best option. They knew the area, and over the course of time, Chiana had plotted a few escape routes anticipating this exact problem. They loaded the weapons D'Argo had left before heading back to Moya. Winona was there, of course, as were two pulse rifles. Chiana also had her own pulse pistol.

John had no idea what they were up against; how many bounty hunters there were out there, how well armed they were or even if they knew he and Chiana were on the planet. Looking around, he noticed Chiana was distracted still, continually trying the comm, hoping that D'Argo would be able to answer. She was quickly becoming agitated by the lack of success.

John diverted his attention from the window that looked over the only path from the town centre to their current location to Chiana. "Chiana, calm down. D would've answered if he could. I'm sure he'll be here in time, just have a break. The bounty hunters may not even be looking for us, or at very least know that we are here." Not getting any response, he wrapped his arm around Chiana and pulled her in for a reassuring hug. Chiana put her arm around his waist and finally stopped fiddling with the comm.

They both had a meal and tried to relax, but neither could. They always had their attention on the outside; trying to hear a noise, see something that would alert them to arriving trouble. Hoping that nothing happened before D'Argo was able to respond and arrive, but knowing that probably wouldn't happen.

When night fell, John took first watch. He was refreshed from his nap on the lake and he could sense that Chiana needed sleep. He didn't know what, but there was something different. He had thought it was just the discovery of the bounty hunters, but that didn't make sense. They had been in worse dilemmas then this before, and Chiana had coped better. It had been a long time since he had seen her being this anxious.

After a few arns John began to grow tired. He knew they were going to take 3 arn shifts but he had been on watch for well over 5. He had checked on Chiana, but since she was getting much needed rest in his view, he continued to let her sleep. However, he couldn't risk both of them falling asleep.

Waking, Chiana looked around. It was obvious from the amount of natural light that he had taken more then his normal watch. John simply said, "You needed the rest. Wake me if anything happens." With that, he headed to his bed while Chiana found her way out to the main room.

While she was sitting keeping guard, Chiana's thoughts drifted back to Karen Shaw. In all the excitement of the last day she hadn't had much of a chance to think about it, and no chance to talk to John about it. She couldn't do it yet-- not while there was yet another attempt on both her and Crichton's lives nearby, but once this crisis was overcome as they all had been in the past, she would tell him. He had to know. She wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how. She thought perhaps the direct approach would be best once they had the time, trying to foresee his potential response.

Chiana's thoughts were interrupted when she caught a glimpse of a figure moving outside, and then a second, third and fourth. Knowing from their movements it wasn't simply local residents who had gotten lost, she rushed to Crichton to get him up. Telling him about what had happened, she followed him out, grabbing the pulse rifles on their way.

With day now starting to break, they were able to have decent visibility. They had to make it to the forest to the east of the lake. Here in the open they were too exposed, especially now, since they knew there were at least four bounty hunters after them. The denseness of the forest would allow sufficient cover to negate any number advantage the enemy had. Firepower advantage had yet to be determined.

As they approached the lake, John could see that the four Chiana had spotted earlier were standing around his boat, along with a further three searching through the fishing equipment and rope that he had left in the boat when Chiana had come running earlier. Not wanting to pick a fight (yet), they steered clear of any further contact.

They managed to reach the dense woods without any further excitement. The only path through only allowed one being at a time and no one ventured too far off the main path, as it was too thick for most to manoeuvre through.

_On Moya_

While they couldn't tell if Grayza had managed to follow them or if they would fall right into her path, Pilot had used what knowledge they had gaining over the cycles of Peacekeeper tracking methods to plot the best path back to the planet that would keep them out of Grayza's grasp. D'Argo knew that it was also the longest path available to them, but getting back to the planet slowly but alive was better than getting quickly captured by the Peacekeepers. It would take them about 12 arns to be within comm range of the planet and another 20 arns from there to reach the planet.

They could only hope that they would arrive in time


End file.
